Truth or Dare?
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: What happens when eight spies in training play truth or dare? And what happens when they prank call Abby and Joe, only to overhear something seriously disturbing (which might have been a joke)? You know the night can't end well if you get caught...Rated T for a reason! Excerpt from Blackthorne Meets Gallagher, but you don't have to read that for this *DISCLAIMED*


**Like I said in the summary, this chapter is from my story Blackthorne Meets Gallagher, which I hope you will read. But I added a beginning here because Ch6 of BMG was where it actually began. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not brilliant enough to come up with the Gallagher Girls series, but Ally Carter is.**

Zach POV

"Hey guys, I'm getting bloody bored."

"Ooh, how about we play a game?" said Macey.

"What kind of game?" Liz asked.

Macey smiled with an evil look in her eyes and answered, "Strip truth or dare! I'll get the bottle for us to spin!" She went to her bag and pulled out a love bottle.

"Um, Macey? Don't you think we should put on more clothes first?" asked Cammie.

_Please say no!_ Pervert me thought.

"Now, Cam, where is the fun in that?" _Thank you McHenry._

"I'll spin first," said Bex. It landed on Macey.

"Well, Macey, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, seeing as your dares are deadly, I'll choose truth."

"How far did you and Preston Winters go?" I saw Nick tense up at this. This was going to be good.

"Umm, second base, really close to third," Macey mumbled, reddening each second.

Nick at this point was really uncomfortable, but Macey kissed him, making him one happy boy.

She spun and it landed on Grant.

"Dare," he said before she could even ask.

"Okay I dare you to sing Hot and Cold from Katy Perry for us." Grant gulped but stood up anyways.

"You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes," he started and Jonas started to record him.

By the time he got to, 'You're up and you're down' we were on the floor laughing. He sat down and pretty soon laughed like the rest of us.

"Okay, let me spin. Ahh, Cammie. So truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare."

Grant smirked and looked at me mouthing 'Sorry,' before telling Cam, "I dare you to let Jonas give you a hickey."

Jonas was blushing insanely here and Cammie was getting kind of red too. She sighed and took off a sock.

Cammie spun the bottle and it landed on- surprise, surprise- Jonas.

"So, Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Man, Jonas never chooses dare.

"Do you like Liz? And if yes, do you ever have naughty dreams about her?" Jonas blushed insanely and Liz started to.

"Yes, I've liked Liz ever since I saw her."

"Aww," all the girls said, except Liz, who was now red all over.

"And the other question?" Macey pressed.

"Well, my dreams on her aren't exactly _normal_." Liz's eyes widened and Jonas, well, he looked down at the floor.

When the bottle landed on Bex, she automatically chose dare.

"I dare you to let Grant give you a hickey." Her eyes widened but Cammie says that she never turns down dares.

They went to the bathroom and we heard a lot of kissing noises, followed by a couple of moans. Then, it became silent and followed by a slapping noise. Bex came out muttering curse words and covering her neck, where Grant had obviously given her the hickey. Grant came an there was a hand mark slashed across his face, probably where Bex slapped him.

The bottle landed on Nick, who chose dare.

"Okay seeing as I'm pissed off right now, I dare you to knock on a random guy's door and kiss them."

"What? Hell no, I'm stripping." He took off his shirt and Macey's jaw dropped.

Clearing her throat, Macey said, "New rules, starting with whoever the bottle lands on next, you remove one article of clothing for asking a dare, remove two for each time you refuse, and you can only do dares now." I looked at Cammie who seemed uncomfortable, knowing that her shirt would come off eventually.

Cammie POV

Jeez, Macey, why'd you have to add the new rules? And why hasn't Zach been picked yet? Nick spun the bottle and it landed on me. Good grief.

"Cammie, I dare you to seduce Zach into saying that you are a sex goddess. This counts as a double dare." I had to do the dare; otherwise I'd be down to my underwear.

"Fine," I said and got up. But Macey had other plans, "Nuh-uh. We are giving you a makeover first. Come on girls."

"Can I put my clothes on after?"

"Whatever."

They put me in a black dress ( /stylestalker-seductive-dress) and did my hair and makeup. Then Macey pulled Zach in and whispered, "Good luck."

Zach's jaw dropped and I didn't dare look down. Instead, I smirked and said in a seductive voice, "Like what you see?"

Zach nodded his head and walked closer to me. I pulled him so the gap between us was gone and crashed my lips onto his. Seeing as I wanted to get this over with, I pushed him away and whispered, "You can just admit it now and be done." He shook his head.

Sighing, I pulled him towards me and did a more passionate, and _wild_, kiss. I put my hands under his shirt and felt his chest, and he reached for my undies. I grabbed his hands before he reached me and put them on my neck. Then, I rubbed against his hard-on. I heard him moan.

After much more seduction, he gave up. Smiling, I put my clothes on over the dress and walked out, leaving Zach to um, _calm down_. I sat back down in the circle and Zach came out a couple of minutes later.

"You calm yet, Goode?"

"Shut up Grant."

Bex said, "Now admit it Zach."

He sighed. "Fine. Cammie Morgan is a sex goddess,"

"And she turns you on," Nick pressed.

"And she turns me on, happy?" I blushed and learned one thing; I'm going to hate honeypot missions.

Macey POV

After Cammie's and Zach's double dare, we did more. The clothes had gone down to:

Me: Bra, underwear, and shorts

Cammie: Bra, underwear (much to Zach's delight)

Liz: Bra, underwear, socks

Bex: Bra, underwear, shirt

Nick: BOXERS!

Zach: Boxers, pants

Jonas: Boxers, pants, socks,

Grant: Boxers, shirt

The last person who went was Bex, and the bottle landed on me.

"What do I have to do Bex?"

A grin spread across her face, "Macey McHenry, I dare you to go in the closet and seduce Nick into letting you see his cock."

"One day, Baxter, I'm going to kill you." She rolled her eyes and we got up.

Now, I don't want to explain what happened because if my dad reads this and shows it to all of America, I will be in big trouble. But in the middle of it, things were getting hot, so they put music on outside. As luck would have it, Katy Perry's song Peacock came on. Relates to this problem in so many ways.

After he was brave enough to let me see his peacock, we came outside and I had to remove my shorts for asking the future dare. The bottle landed on Liz, who gulped.

"Liz, I dare you to let Jonas run his hands all over your body."

"Even the privates?" Liz asked.

I nodded, turning both of them red. They went to the bathroom and we heard a shriek from Lizzie, followed by some moans. We all looked at each other, not knowing they had it in them. They came out even redder than before, and Liz sat down and took off a sock. The bottle landed on Grant.

"I dare you to go out in the common room wearing a dress and makeup and sing California Gurls!" Liz screamed, embarrassed from before. He had to do the dare because after he asked one, he would be done to boxers.

Bex and I looked at each other, getting ready to do a makeover. We pushed him in the bathroom and went to work.

Cammie POV

Grant came out after Macey and Bex did their magic, and he looked hilarious ( .be/blog/public/JD3_ ). Muttering curse words under his breath, we followed him out to the common room, cameras in hand.

When he walked in, all conversations stopped. The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys stared at him, mouths open. But when he started singing, everybody was laughing. He finished the song and walked back to the room. After we got there, all his makeup was off and he was down to boxers, already shirtless for his dare he would ask right now.

Ironically, Bex was chosen for the final dare of the night, seeing as we were almost naked. Grant, eager to get the spotlight off of him, dared Bex to prank call Solomon. She put the phone on speakerphone, and we crowded around her.

"Hello?" Joe whispered.

Putting on an American voice, Bex said, "Hi there. This is Cathy from Bernice's Bakery. May I interest you in some red velvet cupcakes?"

We heard giggling on the other side before he answered, "No thanks but do you know where I can get some condoms by any chance?"

We heard more giggling before we heard a voice whisper, "Oh Joe, are you almost done? I'm getting awfully cold here!"

"Shut up Abby, I'm on the phone! Did you find the condoms yet?"

Bex gave a disgusted look and threw the phone across the room. "Ew!" she screamed. The rest of us were just gaping.

"How about we go spy on them?" Grant asked.

"Seeing as the game is over, I'm in!" Macey said. We all agreed and went to Joe's office.

As we were walking towards there, we heard footsteps behind us. We turned only to see Joe and Aunt Abby. They stopped and Bex covered her hickey.

"Look, we knew that you were playing Truth or Dare when we heard Grant singing, but we didn't know it would lead to hickeys!" Joe exclaimed.

"And seduction," Abby added. Joe's eyes widened.

"Boys, come with me."

"Where are we going, Mr. Solomon?" Jonas asked.

"To review the birds and the bees." The boys groaned but followed, while us girls were laughing our butts off, but stopped when we remembered my aunt was standing there.

"I am highly disappointed in you girls," my beautiful aunt started. We put our heads down.

"That you gave such childish dares! As a couple of spies in training, I would think that you would be doing lap dances or skinny dipping!"

And then we all laughed again, while the boys were having The Talk.

**What do you think? I think it's good for my first strip truth or dare. Maybe I should I write a naked twister? 0_0**

**So I used basically Katy Perry songs, and I want to point out that Peacock fit because Macey was seducing Nick and her codename is Peacock (in case you didn't know why I chose it). Thank you to all who reviewed so far and to swimkate who gave me great dares. **

**Did you guys read Double Crossed? It's Heist Society and Gallagher Girls crossover and FREE! Too bad it's only 89 pages, but Hale is in a tux the whole time! Can't wait for Perfect Scoundrels! And one more thing, the end of Double Crossed says that GG6 is coming out in September 2013! I hope she doesn't end up killing someone (see my tweets in ch6 of my story), but Ally will make it work! I know my AN can be long, so thanks to people who read it all. Review please!**


End file.
